


We agreed naked

by arry_sterk



Series: Birthdays [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arry_sterk/pseuds/arry_sterk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon is round Jeyne's house pretending he needs help with school, but he just wants her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We agreed naked

Theon felt like an empty shell really, the bullying from Ramsay had killed him inside. He had no real goal for life, except one thing. He would always live for her, no matter what happened. Jeyne Poole was her name. A sweet girl who used to hate him, when he was Robb's best friend he only seemed like a cocky twat. But he wasn’t really, he was lonely and wanting attention.

  
But it wasn’t until Robb left his school and Theon suddenly blurted out that he hated Robb and didn’t want to be his best friend anymore. That’s when things had taken a turn for the worst. That was in year 6, and he ways regretted it. Now in year thirteen he was still as strong as ever. He was still as clever as he ways was. It wasn’t that he was weak physically. He was so weak mentally that he couldn’t even bring himself to throw the first punch.

  
He thought so little of himself that he didn’t want to be saved, he wanted to die some days. As he was punched he would think about all the terrible things he had done. How he regretted so much and how he loved her. Loved her more than the sky was grey.

  
Now he was at her house , he said it was for school, but really, he wanted to spend one birthday with someone he hadn’t hurt yet.

  
He was a filthy mess he new. A gash along the side of his face, muddy hair, and black speckled skin from being near a fire. His fingernails were covered in dirt well which ones were left, he had lost two on each hand, and ways wore gloves because of it, he had red rimmed eyes with dark circles and scarred skin with stubble that didn’t make him look manly it made him look old and tired. Her parents were out for the week so the it was only them in the house.

  
They made their way up to Jeyne's room, she opened the door and smiled at Theon. “I’m sorry, it’s kind of small.” He shook his head and stood while she say cross legged on her bed. As she leant back to get some book, Theon caught a sight of her pants and he flinched away. Jeyne patted the space next to him and he sat down. “So what was it in particular you needed help with?”

  
“Oh, my CV really. I don’t know how to set it out or what to include.” Jeyne nodded and put all the book in her hand back. Theon rubbed his gloves together. Jeyne sighed and looked down, fumbling with her fingers.

  
“Theon.” She didn’t look up.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Why are you really here? Your one of the smartest boys in our class. I’m sure you’ve already done your CV, what are you here?” It was then that it was a to much for Theon, or Reek the Freak, as Ramsay called him. He began to silently very, tears streaming down his cheeks. Probably cleaning his dirty face.

  
“I’ll just go.” Jeyne clutched his gloved hand and wouldn’t go.

  
“No. Your not leaving.” She stood up and faced him, getting close to him face. Theon hadn’t been this close to a woman in years and he held his breath. Suddenly Jeyne leant forward and kissed Theon on the lips. Just for a few short seconds. But it was enough for him, he put his arms around her and hers were on his face.

  
When it ended she rested her head on his shoulder. He pressed a hand on her back and began to slowly stroke her. He didn’t understand why she was doing this, why she wanted him to stay. But he didn’t need answers not at the moment anyway.  
It began to get darker and Jeyne looked up at Theon, pushing his hair out of his face.

“We should have a bath.” She whispered, that made Theon tense. “If your naked, ill go naked.” He nodded and Jeyne went to the window, closing the curtains. Walking back to him, she pulled his grubby polo shirt over his head, and ran a hand down his chest and to his trousers. Theon inhaled at the touch. Holding his breath when she got to his trousers.

  
Running her hands along the skin near the waistband, Jeyne unzipped the flyer and started to pull the trousers down letting her hands roam over his body. He stepped out of the trousers and he stopped her hands as she got to his boxers. Strong hands, a strength that he hadn’t used in a while but he shook his head. Although Jeyne didn’t stop. Her hands went free but she took her teeth and began to pull down the boxers. Her lips grazing his legs. When they were down at his ankles she licked the area above his length bringing out a moan from Theon.

  
Kissing all up and down his length she suddenly stood up. “My turn.” She whispered and Theon stepped towards her. Throwing the boxers off his ankles. He went to her blouse first, where he breasts heaved as she breathed. Unbuttoning it he pulled the clothes of her shoulders and unhooked her bra.

She was wearing a skirt and he unzipped it at the back. Then pulled her pants down and sank to his knees in front of her. Pushing her legs apart he took him self in his hands, pumping his length while he started to lick her.

  
Sucking on her sweet spot and licking up her opening. She started to moan loudly and her hips jerked every time he touched her. Then suddenly without warning he stopped standing up and claiming her mouth she could taste herself. She fell back onto the bed and pulled his naked body toward her.

“Its your birthday today right?” She whispered as he began to kiss her neck. Theon nodded.

  
“What should I give you?” He shrugged and carried on licking her neck. “Wait a minute.” She sat up and he sat next to her. “I’ll run the bath.” He smirked, so she was serious about that bath. Running to the bathroom her heard the sound of water on ceramic then water on water ad the squelch of shower gel or bubble bath. When the water stopped she came to meet him. Putting out her hand he took it, and Jeyne led him to the bathroom.

  
He sat into the bath and was followed by Jeyne. She pushed him to the other end of the bath and sat behind him. Hesitant back between her legs and humane began to wash him. Taking a soft sponge and cleaning his skin with her tender fingers felt like bliss. He hadn’t been touched in so long it was almost unknown territory now.

  
Then he realised he still had the gloves on and he planned to keep it that way, the leather didn’t react with water and they stayed in food shape. “Take those off.” She whispered going for his hands. He pushed her away and elbowed her arm. “Ow! If your going to like that then maybe-.”

  
“No!.” He turned to her and looked helpless. Turning onto his front Theon lay down resting on her breasts. “No.”

  
“We agreed naked. These count, I’m not afraid.” After a few minutes of silence he let her take the gloves off. She gasped at first and he pulled his hands away from her.

  
“Their ugly I know.” Sighing, Jeyne grabbed some shampoo and after soaking his hair she began to massage it into his hair. Soft fingertips rubbing along his scalp. Dirty water was running down her stomach into the water, and all the mud was flaking off his body.

  
“No. There not ugly.” She went under the water found one of his hands and inspected the mutilation, two bumps were where his fingers used to be. Jeyne looked passed it, and began to scrub his hands and fingers. “Who did this?” Theon didn’t answer. It was Ramsay's dogs, that one night had been set on him. The dogs attacked him and bit his finger seam off. It only stopped when a passer by kicked the dogs away. While Ramsay was long gone.

  
That stranger had taken him to the hospital. He was grateful toward that stranger but they never met again. “Shall I tell you what I’m going to do for you, for your birthday?” Theon nodded. “I’m going to take care of you, any time you want me to he there, I’ll be there. You can come here whenever you want and I’ll always, take care of you.” Theon sat up looking at Jeyne , a tear forming in his eye.

  
“Thank you.” He whispered and she clutched him close to her.


End file.
